1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a network monitor, and more particularly, to a bidirectional network monitor/analyzer for use in a modem communications system.
2. Related Art
Cable Modems and Cable Modem Termination Systems that conform to the DOCSIS 2.0 standard (Data Over Cable System Interface Specification 2.0, which is incorporated herein by reference) have been in operation in North America and Europe since the latter part of the 1990's. DOCSIS is an evolving standard and therefore modifications to formats and operation parameters are appropriate and expected as this standard develops. One such addition is the adoption of Synchronous Code Division Multiple Access (SCDMA) as a valid format for data transmission within DOCSIS 2.0. The hardware to support this standard is not currently fully developed. Concurrently, there is a need for system analytical tools that address SCDMA transmissions.